dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Liu Bei (The Magic Knight)
Liu Bei is the descendant of the original Liu Bei, one of the Three Warlords from the Three Kingdoms era. She was born within the Sacred Fist Order, an ancient temple in China, Tibet, which train humans in martial arts to combat the evil of the supernatural. Liu Bei wields the High-Tier Sacred Gear, White Tiger Claws, which houses the spirit of one of the Four Sacred Beasts of China, the Tiger of the West, Bái Hǔ. Soon became the Vanguard of the Jade Emperor, Yù Huáng, the Lord of Heaven in the Chinese Patheon. Liu Bei appears in the FanFiction The Magic Knight. Appearance Liu Bei is an attractive young woman around a year or two older than Lancelot with long blue hair, which reaches her back that she keeps tied in a ponytail using an orange hair band and light blue eyes. Similar to most of the other high ranking members of the Sacred Fist, she has a small light blue tattoo under the outer corner of her left eyes and has fairly large breasts. As a member of the Sacred Fists, she wears white martial artist's uniform with black outlines and a black sash wrapped around her waist. Personality Liu Bei is a generally a "happy-go-lucky girl", who enjoys being around both her friends and loved ones. She has been known to have fun whenever getting the opportunity, but at times Liu Bei can sometimes forget about one of her assignments (before she realizes it at the last minute). Much Like her ancestor, Liu Bei is incredibly benevolent and shows great compassion towards all people even those who she doesn't know, but they all describe that it's easy to connect with her. Some of the people who worked with her in the Order of the Sacred Fist also describes her as being somewhat naive, as she believes that all people are capable of being reformed no matter what crime that they comment. However, on the hand, Yù Huáng had stated that he loves the fact that she still holds that fate in the humanity of others. Though some people may see her as being in naive, she can also be brutal against those who would dare harm that innocent as shown through her disagreements with Cao Cao's view and his actions. Despite her being in the Order of the Sacred Fists since she was a little girl and the descendant of a Hero, she has never born any harsh feelings towards Devils, Fallen Angels or other creatures unlike the rest of the Hero Faction. History Liu Bei was born in China, Tibet, and was raised within the confines of the Order of the Sacred Fists' Temple by her grandparents after they found out that she held a talent in martial arts. As a child, she was trained every day in order to fully grasp how to fight and to properly wield her chi. At the age of seven, Liu Bei awakened her Sacred Gear and soon formed a comrade-in-arms relationship with the ferocious tiger sealed within it. After her initial training was complete, Liu Bei joined the elite corps and began to learn the advanced Ancient Chinese Martial Arts that included Shinsei-Jutsu. During assignments the more that she heard rumors and stories about how the outside world was like the more Liu Bei wondered about going around the world, traveling into different factions, and wondering what it would feel like to interact with those who were around the same age as her. Powers & Abilities Chi Manipulation: Being trained in the Order of the Sacred Fist, Liu Bei learned how to harness her chi in order to further augment her physical prowess reaching superhuman levels. She had learned how to injure evil beings along with causing internal damage to opponents. Further training and mastering Internal '(内家拳) and '''External '(外家拳) Chinese Martial Arts, Liu Bei has a potent and enormous amount of chi to the point where she is stated to be the strongest female fighter of the Order of the Sacred Fist. '''Immense Strength: Liu Bei is renown as one of the Top Fighters of the Sacred Temple. As a testament to her physical strength, she has proven to be capable of breaking through the dense skin of High-Tier Monsters using nothing but her natural brute force. During of one of her escorting missions, she walked into the road without waiting for the red signal light at the same time that a large truck was coming in her direction and Liu Bei stopped it with her bare hands causing it to stop without her whole body being pushed back. Combined with her Sacred Gear, she can cause the atmosphere to vibrate with a single hit of her hands and cause a tremor with a single stomp of her feet. Lancelot even states that she can pull out the full potential of her Sacred Gear and even take it a step further. Her raw strength caused her to be known as the Strongest Woman among the Sacred Fists and allowed her to become the Vanguard of the Jade Emperor. Immense Speed: '''Liu Bei has attained God-Like speed combined with her Sacred Gear, she can create life-like afterimages of herself that could even confuse Lancelot. '''Immense Durability: Training in the Order of the Sacred Fist, Liu Bei has gained enormous endurance, while is further enhanced by channeling her chi throughout her body. She has shown to be capable of fighting crowds of enemies without taking much damage and stopping a truck without a single injury on her hand. Immense Stamina: ''' Liu Bei has gained an enormous amount of stamina, due to the years of harsh training within the Order of the Sacred Fist. And in the end, she can maintain her Balance Breaker for a month. '''Martial Arts Master: Liu Bei has mastered various Chinese Martial Arts training in the Order of the Sacred Fists. She has mastered Internal Arts that mainly trains one's awareness of mind, spirit, and chi. And External Arts that trains one's explosive power and movements focusing on a physical strength and speed. Liu Bei has proven to be capable of knocking High-Tier Monsters backward with a single punch and causing a shockwave. Possibly her most dangerous attribute is her skills in Chinese martial arts. Training in the Order of the Sacred Fist, Liu Bei gained extensive knowledge about all forms of Chinese Martial Arts and has mastered each to the utmost limit. Equipment White Tiger Claws ( ): This is Liu Bei's Sacred Gear and main weapon of choice. It is one of the Four Guardian Sacred Gears, which holds the spirit of the White Tiger, Guardian of the West, Bái Hǔ making it a High-Tier Sacred Gear. White Tiger Claws takes the form of a pair of white gauntlets covering her arms and a pair of white thigh-high armored boots. Its gauntlets have the ability to produce a shockwave from her fists, while the boots increase her speed and agility. Lei Bei has mastered her sacred gear to a tremendous level to the point where she could summon the bladed claws of the White Tiger, which can rip apart even space and it leaves a tear in the atmosphere. It carries the potential to become a Longinus. *'White Tiger: Sacred Armor' ( ): This is the original Balance Breaker of the White Tiger Claws, which creates a white tiger-themed armor around her body matching her physical stature. It adds the power of the Guardian of the West to herself granting herself an increase in her offense, defense, speed, and mobility. Liu Bei can also generate a larger shockwave through her attacks. *'White Heavenly Panthera Tigris' ( ): This is Liu Bei's Abyss Side Balance Breaker. She achieved it after further training and tapping into the maximum power of the White Tiger Claws reaching a deeper level of the Sacred Gear. After chanting a sacred chant, her entire body becomes covered in a pure snow white chi shaped into a humanoid tiger possessing black markings, sharp claws, and fangs along with a tail. The overflowing chi unleashed from her body causes all the leaves around her to change. Liu Bei is granted with a tremendous increase power that caused the ground under her to break due to shockwaves generated from a single roar. Trivia *Liu Bei's character design is based off of Rana Lichen from the anime series Freezing. Along with her personality. *Liu Bei's bust size is B81-W56-H83. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user